videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
HeroFall: Dark Ops
HeroFall: Dark Ops is a new game in the HeroFall Series and the sequel to HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes, it is also an alternative version of HeroFall 2: Dawn Of Justice. The game follows Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine Everett and their allies as a new threat from the Justice Fleet is coming, and their new leader, Simon 'Ghost' Riley (HeroFall), is attempting to bring the United States to ruins. The game is exclusive to Xbox One, and is set for release in 2019. Cast * Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese * Scott Porter as Luke * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Troy Baker as Jack Mitchell * Morla Gorrondona as Erin 'Battery' Baker * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley Weapons Assault Rifles * ARK-7 * Man-O-War * HVK-30 * Sheiva * M8A7 * XR-2 Sub-Machine Guns * Razorback * Weevil * Kuda * Vesper * VMP * Peacekeeper-UM2.0 Shotguns * KRM-262 * Haymaker 12 * Remington 870 MCS * KSG-15 Light Machine Guns * BRM * Dingo-RE15 * LSAT 2.0 Pistols * MR6 * RK5 * L-CAR9 Synopsis The year is 2016, and it has been a whole 2 years since the Hero Civil War started back in 2014, during the events of HeroFall. After the Battle of Detroit in 2015 (during the events of HeroFall: The Rogue Heroes), the world is now caught in the complete carnage and destruction the War has caused. The Sentinel Task Force has now been dissolved and upgraded into The Winslow Accord, while the Justice Fleet has become a faction known as The Common Defense Pact. Now, with the fate of the world at stake and said world divided by the Hero Civil War, Jack Parr, Clementine Everett and Kyle Reese must join their allies, new and old, in order to bring an end to the Common Defense Pact in the twilight of the Hero Civil War! Plot The game starts in the year 2016 and shows the city of Chicago at night. In the streets of Parker Square, Clementine is seen walking through the Streets, and then knocks on the door of a nearby house, and Jacks answers, rubbing his eyes and exhaustedly asks "What is it, Clem?" and Clementine remarks "Jesus, Jacks! You look like a mess." and Jacks tells her "Yeah, well... I haven't slept in 3 days and I've had, like, 10 cups of coffee." and Clementine says "Listen, I have a lead on CDP presence in the area." and Jacks laughs, then humorously remarks "Those Common Defense Pact assholes aren't too good at hiding, aren't they?" and Clementine asks "Do you... Want to come with me? I mean, I could use some company, and..." and Jacks teasingly asks "You too scared to go on your own?" and Clementine laughs in response, then says back "No, I just... It's been a while since we've been on a mission together, right?" and Jacks answers "Good point. Sure, I'll go with you." as he gets a few Weapons to head for where Clementine got the lead on The Common Defense Pact. The game then switches to the Chicago Outskirts as Jacks and Clementine walk up a path on the Hill, and Clementine remarks "It's freezing up here." due to the cold weather, and Jacks tells her "Welcome to Chicago, Clem." as they keep walking up the Hills, and Jacks takes out a Blackhat Device, saying "According to my Blackhat, there's an old Justice Fleet Outpost near here. The Tower next to it is fallen, and the Base is destroyed and abandoned." and Clementine takes out a pair of Detection Binoculars, and then sees a Heat Signature walking into a massive Building with a fallen Tower next to it. Jacks then asks "What do you see?" and Clementine answers "I found the Base. The Tower is completely smashed, the Base is abandoned, but... There's one Heat Signature, Humanoid and heading inside." and Jacks takes out an MR6 Semi-Auto Pistol and says "Let's go, but be careful." and Clementine asks him "Since when am I not careful?" and Jacks laughs for a second, then says "All the time." and Clementine gives him a playful punch on the arm. The two then head for the Base and then open the door, and they look inside the Interior of the Base, which is covered in dust particles, cobwebs, bullet casings and dead bodies, along with blood-covered and rusted Weapons on the floor. Jacks then holds a Flashlight in one hand and aims his MR6 with the other, saying "Keep your eyes peeled, Clem. We need to get out of here unscathed." and Clementine takes out an RK5 Full-Auto Pistol, then says "Agreed. Let's keep moving." and they both head through the rooms of the Base. After a while, Clementine finds the Main Hall of the Base, and opens the door, but then a hooded figure comes in and aims a Pistol at her, but lowers the Gun and asks "Clementine?! I almost shot you!" and then takes his hood and mask off, revealing himself to be Dashiell 'Dash' Parr, Clementine's closest friend and ally from the Hero Civil War.